Une vengeance
by Arweenqueen
Summary: Dans le but de se débarrasser des tortues ninjas mais surtout de Splinter, Shredder recueille une petite fille pour cette mission précise mais tout se passera t'il comme il l'espère?
1. chapitre 1

New York, 1997

Est-ce que vous avez obéis aux ordres ?

Oui Monsieur mais nous avons un problème

Un problème ?

ILS avaient un bébé Monsieur

Tuez-le !

Les deux foots commençaient à repartir quand soudain la voix de Krank les arrêta :

-amenez le bébé

\- c'est une fille

Shredder s'énerva :

Un bébé ? Pourquoi voulez-vous ramenez un bébé ici ?

Elle pourra nous être très utile à l'avenir

Shredder souria puis il se mit à rire d'un rire si diabolique que les gardes en furent effrayés.

Amenez la moi.

 _Chapitre 1 : le commencement_

New York, 2007

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps sur la ville de New York, les lumières des appartements s'éteignaient petit à petit mais une lumière brillait toujours dans la chambre d'une petite fille.

Cette petite fille avait 10 ans, elle se sentait rassurer tant que la veilleuse éclairait la pièce. Elle serrait son ours en peluche contre elle. Le noir lui faisait peur. Sa sœur qui dormait dans la même chambre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Eteint la veilleuse, tu n'as plus 6 ans

J'ai peur karai

Elle se leva de colère et sortit chercher son père.

-noon

Effrayer car elle savait ce qu'il l'attendait, elle sortit de son lit et se réfugia dans le placard.

Shredder n'eut aucun mal pour la retrouver :

Je voulais seulement laisser un peu la lumière

-tu connais les règles, Ambre, un jour, l'une de vous sera à ma place

Il lui tendit la main, elle la prit.

Ils descendirent l'escalier et il l'emmena dans la cave du repère, c'était un endroit sordide ou était torturer les prisonniers.

Père, non, je ne veux pas

Entre dans cette cellule

La cellule était une cellule de punition pour les filles quand elle désobéissait. Shredder les enfermait ici. Il y'avait des rats, des vieux vêtements, du sang, des toiles d'araignées. Un vieux lit avec des couvertures était présent.

Tu resteras ici jusqu'à demain, tu es une ninja, tu n'as peur de rien.

il se dirigea vers l'escalier et s'arrêta devant l'interrupteur :

Père s'il vous plaît la lumière

Les ninjas n'ont pas besoin de lumière

Il éteignit la lumière et remonta sous les cris de Ambre.


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : blessure

New York, 2007

Shredder ouvrit la cellule d'Ambre, la petite était recroquevillée par terre avec son ours en peluche.

Elle releva la tête, ses yeux était tout rouge à force d'avoir pleuré, des grosses cernes apparaissaient sur son visage. Elle avait très peu dormi.

Va te préparer et rejoins moi dans le dojo dans 20 minutes.

La petite hocha la tête et couru de peur que Shredder referme la porte de la cellule.

20 minutes plus tard, Shredder l'attendait.

Assis toi

Elle s'asseya face à lui

Tu m'a toujours demandé où était tes vrais parents. Je n'ai jamais répondu à tes questions car tu étais trop jeune mais désormais tu es assez grande pour savoir la vérité.

Elle hocha la tête, attentive.

ta mère était une foot, elle avait un rang important parmi nous. Nous l'aimions tous beaucoup. Un jour, elle à rencontrer ton père, ils sont tombés amoureux et tu es née mais le meilleur ami de ton père qui s'était transformer en rat suite à du mutagène était jaloux de leur bonheur. Il est venu chez tes parents et les à tuer tous les deux froidement. Je suis arrivé à temps pour te sauver et te recueillir. Aujourd'hui, Splinter élève 4 tortues mutantes pour faire disparaitre le clan des Foots mais aussi dans le but de te tuer.

Des tortues mutantes ?

Oui tu sauras tout en temps voulu lors de ton entrainement.

Mon entrainement ?

Si tu le souhaite, je peux t'aider pour te venger d'eux.

Il lui tendit la main, la fillette hésita puis lui serra la main.

Pourquoi il veut me tuer ?

Il veut qu'il ne reste aucune trace du passage de ta mère sur terre.

New York, 2017

Dix ans s'était écoulés, le temps avait laissé place à la haine et à la colère. Ambre avait suivi un entrainement très strict donné par Shredder et son second. De plus, karai et elle se vouait une haine féroce car Shredder désignerait bientôt celle qui dirigera le Clan. Elle s'entrainait dur tous les jours.

L'entrainement était féroce :

Laisse tomber fillette dit karai

Je mène le combat haut la main.

Ambre souria et répondit :

Tu fais toujours la même erreur karai

Elle la regarda sans comprendre.

Ambre s'élanca sur karai en lui arrachant une de ses épées pour la retourner contre elle tandis que la deuxième était hors de portée.

-prévisible, rends toi

\- jamais

Discrètement, karai sortit un couteau et blessa Ambre.

Ça suffit arrêter cria le maitre qui les entrainait

Ambre était à terre

Tu me le payeras Karai

Un jour, c'est dans le cœur que tu l'aura

Elle partit sans se préoccuper du sort d'Ambre.

Ambre fut emmener à l'infirmerie, la plaie était peu profonde mais rien d'important n'était toucher. La plaie fut recousue. Elle garderait une cicatrice.

Shredder apprenant ce qui c'était passer entre ses filles fit punir karai.

Il est temps Shredder dit krang Elles sont de plus en plus incontrôlable toutes les deux.

Vous avez raison, le temps est venu…


	3. Chapitre 3

En début de soirée, Ambre entra dans le bureau de shredder : c'était un bureau assez spacieux mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise, il avait beaucoup de paperasse sur le bureau, des photos macabres qui traînait un peu partout dans la pièce que ambre évita de regarder. Des photos d'expériences au mur mais aussi des articles de journaux : elle s'approcha et vis un article qui parlait d'un clan qui semait la terreur dans la ville et soudain son regard se pencha sur quelque chose qui dépassait sous un article, elle le souleva et vis une photo de sa mère. L'émotion la saisis, plus jeune il lui avait retiré toute les photos de ses parents car il voulait éviter que elle soit trop émotive. Sa mère était souriante sur la photo, dans le décor on pouvait apercevoir le golden gate derrière elle. Elle sourit puis soudain entendit la porte qui s'ouvrait, discrètement elle arracha la photo et la cacha dans sa poche.

\- assis toi ma fille

\- Oui père

Elle s'assit

\- ton entraînement est terminé, tu vas pouvoir commencer ta mission.

\- Je n'attendais que ce moment père

\- Mais attention, tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai expliqué ?

\- Oui, je dois gagner leur confiance pour la suite du plan

\- Exactement mais n'oublie pas, ce sont des mutants, des êtres ignobles qui ne méritent pas de vivre, des erreurs de la nature et élever par un père qui en fais des machines de guerre pour nous détruire.

\- Oui père

\- Ne leur montre pas ta haine, cache ton vrai visage et si tu réussis ma place sera à toi.

\- Mais karai

\- n'est-ce pas ce que tu veux vraiment ? maintenant va

Il lui tendit une enveloppe

\- toutes les instructions sont à l'intérieur.

\- je ne vous décevrais pas.

Au même moment, dans les égouts, les tortues s'entraînaient mais Sans Raphaël.

\- encore un entraînement sans lui dit Léo

\- On a plus de pizza comme sa ajouta Mickey

\- On le voit de moins en moins ajouta donatello

De l'autre côté de la ville, la nuit commençait à tomber sur New York, Raphaël était assis contre un mur, il regardait les immeubles s'illuminer petit à petit. Il aimait regarder sa ville prendre vie, il adorait la nuit et la trouvait fascinante mais il regrettait de ne pas être humain. Être humain, c'était pouvoir se balader dans la rue sans avoir à se cacher, être humain c'était pouvoir aller ou bon vous semble, être humain c'était pouvoir tomber amoureux. Raphaël avait beaucoup d'aventures avec des humaines mais elles étaient toujours saoules. Il se demandait ce qu'un humain pouvait ressentir en tombant amoureux car cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il enviait les humains pour tout ça, il savait que cela ne lui arriverait jamais car c'était un monstre, un mutant.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de casey.

\- eh gros dépêche on a du pain sur la planche

\- Ouai j'arrive.

Leonardo regardait l'horloge du repère, 2h du matin ,4 h du matin. Les heures défilait et Raphaël n'était toujours pas rentré et cela l'inquiétait.

Il savait que son frère aimait faire le justicier la nuit mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Raphaël rentra vers 5h du matin, il fut surpris de trouver leo qui l'attendait à l'entrée du repaire.

\- on t'a attendu aujourd'hui

\- J'avais des choses à régler

\- Comme toujours

\- Tu es là pour me prendre la tête ou quoi ?

Léo s'approcha, son frère empestait l'alcool à plein nez.

\- on en reparlera quand tu seras sobre

\- Faut t'amuser de temps en temps splinter junior

Léo s'éloigna, il savait qu'il ne devait pas répondre à ses provocations

\- allez fais pas la tête, un jour je t'emmènerais avec moi ça va te détendre

Il ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers sa chambre, il entendait la voix de son frère en s'éloignant

\- ton petit papa va te gronder si son fifils désobéis.

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre.

Les mots de raph, même saoul avait blessé Léo, pensais-t-il vraiment que à l'entraînement ? Mais en même temps il n'était pas humain, que pouvais-t-il faire ? Aller dans un bar et rencontrer une fille en lui disant salut je suis un mutant tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Il se demandait ce que ses autres frères pensaient de lui, sa relation avec Ralph avait toujours été tendu, lui était l'eau et Ralph le feu.

\- demain je sortirai avec raph se promis t'il comme sa je garderai un œil sur lui et lui prouverait qu'il se trompe.

De son côté, Ambre ouvris la lettre, elle savait désormais ce qu'elle devait faire.

Le lendemain, au repère, raph passa la journée à dormir, un oiseau de nuit comme l'appelle don.

Léo s'entraîna seul puis fut rejoint par don et Mickey.

L'heure de la pizza arriva, Léo annonça à ses frères ce qu'il avait décidé :

\- Ce soir je vais sortir avec raph

Mickey recracha ce qu'il était en train de boire en explosant de rire.

-Toi ? Mais rappelle-toi on a essayé une fois de faire une soirée comme sa et tu as été malade après quelques verres seulement.

\- Merci pour ce souvenir impérissable Mickey

\- Pourquoi veux-tu aller avec lui ? Demanda donatello d'un air interrogateur

\- C'est lui qui me l'a proposé et comme ça je verrais ce qu'il fait exactement de ces nuits

\- En gros tu veux le surveiller ? Ajouta Mickey

\- Pas exactement, nous devons être très discret je vous rappelle, imaginez si quelqu'un découvrait notre existence ? je veux juste m'assurer qu'il le soit et après je le laisserai tranquille.

\- Tu laisseras tranquille qui ? Demanda Raphaël

Surpris, Léo dit :

-ce soir, je t'accompagne dans ta virée nocturne

Raphaël se mis à exploser de rire :

\- déjà je vais prendre un médoc et je ne vais sûrement pas emmener splinter junior avec moi

Dit-il en fouillant dans le placard pour trouver un médicament.

Donatello souffla et dit :

-ne met pas le bazar, laisse-moi faire

En deux secondes, il trouva la boîte.

\- merci donnie

Léo contrarié ajouta :

\- ne m'appelle pas comme sa Raphaël, c'est toi qui me l'a proposée si gentiment cette nuit alors j'accepte ton offre.

Raphaël se leva face à son frère

\- tu veux prouver quoi Léo ?

\- Rien je veux seulement t'accompagner

\- Pour me fliquer, c'est hors de question

Il se leva furieux et retourna dans sa chambre en emportant une part de pizza

\- eh bien bon courage ajouta donatello

\- tant pis une autre fois ajouta Léo

Il fit semblant de laisser tomber mais Léo ne le laisserait sûrement pas partir sans lui.

Il fit semblant de se coucher et attendit 1h du matin : c'était l'heure généralement où sortait raph

Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et se leva discrètement.

Raph marchait dans une petite ruelle, son instinct lui indiquait le danger, il sentait qu'on le suivait, derrière lui, se trouvait un petit muret à gauche, il attrapa ses sais discrètement et sauta sur le petit muret ou Léo surgit

\- putain, quel con tu m'as fait peur qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de toi

\- Un ninja n'agis pas sans réfléchir, j'aurai pu être dangereux et te tuer vu comment tu t'es exposé à moi

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de commentaire sur ma façon de ma battre splinter junior retourne à la maison.

\- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça dit Léo en colère

\- Le fils à papa est en colère ?

Il tourna ses sais en riant:

\- ok on fait un combat, le premier à terre à gagner, si je gagne tu rentres, si tu gagnes tu me suis ? Ça te va ?

\- Et tu arrêtes de m'appeler splinter junior

\- On verra

Raphaël se mis en place prêt à affronter son frère, non seulement en gagnant Léo rentrerait chez eux humilié mais il prouverait qu'il ferait un meilleur leader.

Le combat était serré, les deux ninjas étaient très bien entraînés mais aucun n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Énerver, raph fonça sur Léo qui sauta et retomba sur raph en mettant sa lame contre son cou.

\- perdu ajouta Léo en se relevant et baissant son arme

Raphaël était fou de rage, il partit sans dire un mot

Léo le suivit:

\- tu as perdu raph, un pari est une promesse sola..

\- merde léo, laisse-moi 5 minutes pour me calmer et je reviens te chercher.

\- Très bien

Coucou tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis.


	4. Chapitre 4

Raphaël revint 5 minutes plus tard chercher Léo qui l'attendait sans dire un mot dans la ruelle.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant cinq minutes, Léo essaya de briser la glace :

\- Casey seras la ?

\- Pas ce soir

Ils continuèrent de marcher

\- on va ou ?

\- Tu verras

Ils arrivèrent devant un bar, ils y'avaient beaucoup de monde, ils étaient tous déguisés. C'était les seuls soirées avec celle d'halloween ou pouvait se rendre les tortues.

\- voilà c'est là, sur ce à tout à l'heure

\- Mais attend ou va tu ?

\- Tu voulais me suivre, voilà on est venu ensemble mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais te chaperonner toute la soirée.

Il s'éloigna en entrant dans la foule du bar laissant Léo seul dehors.

Léo était gêné, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Une fille l'accosta :

\- sympa ton déguisement la tortue

\- Merci

Elle ne marchait pas droit et vomit sur le trottoir devant Léo qui se pencha pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Elle repartit en riant.

Léo se gratta la tête en se demandant ce qu'il avait dit de bizarre.

Les gens le regardaient d'un drôle d'air, il entra à l'intérieur.

Les lumières étaient basses, la salle était presque dans le noir.

Il ne trouvait pas raph, il décida de s'installer au bar :

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toute façon pensa t'il et si je pars raph aura gagner

Il commanda un coca et sirota son verre tranquillement.

Il aperçut en face de lui une fille, elle n'était pas déguisée, elle semblait pensive et regardait une photo en tapotant son verre d'une main. Elle semblait bouleversée, un homme s'assit à côté d'elle en mettant son bras sur son épaule. Il la collait, elle le repoussa froidement et se leva. Son regard croisa celui de la fille, il baissa soudainement les yeux.

Il fut surpris quand il entendit une voix près de lui :

\- salut s'il te plaît, fais semblant de me connaître, cet homme derrière ne me lâche pas et j'aimerais éviter de faire un scandale en lui cassant Le Bras.

Léo souris, il commanda un whisky et le fit glisser vers elle.

\- merci

Il l'examina, elle était belle, vraiment belle, Léo en avait vu des humaines mais elle avait un charme particulier. Elle était assez mince et élancée, un visage fin avec une bouche gracieuse. Elle glissa sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns et elle dit :

\- je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je suis venu ici, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit.

\- Moi non plus, je suis venu avec mon frère

\- Ton frère ?

\- Oui mais je ne sais pas où il est

Elle ria, un rire harmonieux et plongea ses yeux bleus vert dans ceux de Léo et ajouta :

\- sympa ton frère

\- Oui

\- Je vois toi tu es coca et lui whisky c'est ça ?

\- Oh excuse-moi, je pensais que tu voulais de l'alcool

\- C'est parfait, santé

Elle avala cu sec sous les yeux de Léo ébahis, elle semblait avoir une sacré descente.

\- je m'appelle Léo

\- Ambre enchanté

Léo vis son frère qui discutait avec deux filles visiblement très éméchés,

\- c'est ton frère ?

\- Oui

\- Vous avez le même costume

\- ce n'est pas un costume

Merde, pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Pensa-t-il

Elle ne dit rien et souri

\- pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

\- Tu voudrais que je crie ?

\- Non je

Une voix les interrompra :

\- je pars cinq minutes et je te retrouve en charmante compagnie

Léo allait répondre mais Elle regarda raph d'un air dédaigneux et ajouta :

\- tu n'avais pas l'air de t'ennuyer non plus pendant que ton frère était seul

Il souria :

\- non en effet je vois que tu t'occupes bien de lui

\- Raph arrête

\- Oh ça va je vous laisse

Il fit un clin d'œil à ambre et partit.

Elle se leva brusquement et dit :

\- je dois partir, bonne soirée, merci pour le verre

\- Attend ne part pas comme sa

Elle partit, Léo voulu la rattraper mais elle était rapide et la foule l'empêchait d'avancer.

Il retourna s'asseoir, il était pensif, lui qui ne cessait de dire à Raphaël de ne révéler à personne son identité avait commis cette erreur ce soir, pour cette humaine. Il était pensif, il avait voulu parler à une humaine un jour quand il était adolescent, elle avait hurlé, crier que c'était un monstre mais cette fille non, elle le traitait comme un humain et cette sensation lui faisait du bien, le besoin d'être apprécier par quelqu'un d'autre que ces frères ou April et casey.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Léo se leva et sortit du bar, il avait perdu son frère depuis longtemps et décida de rentrer à la maison.

Il marcha puis soudain dans une ruelle sombre, il entendit du bruit, il s'approcha discrètement et regarda. Il la vis, c'était ambre qui se battait, elle se battait vraiment bien et avait maîtrisé les quatre gars qui étaient à terre mais soudain un homme arriva par derrière et lui bloqua le cou. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, Léo allait intervenir quand un autre homme approcha et lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille puis l'assomma.

Léo surgit, il sorti son épée et tua les deux hommes violemment.

Il s'approcha d'ambre qui était au sol, il posa ses doigts à son cou pour vérifier sa respiration, elle était seulement évanouie.

Léo ne pouvait pas la laisser ici, il ne savait pas où elle habitait, il ne pouvait la ramener chez elle mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas la laisser dehors.

Il la prit dans ses bras et décida de l'emmener au repère.


	5. Chapitre 5

Léo porte ambre jusqu'au repère, elle était légère. Il était 4h du matin, ses frères dormaient depuis longtemps.

Il la déposa sur le canapé du salon, elle respirait, il nettoya le sang sur son front avec de l'eau, elle grogna, il fit un bandage

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face d'elle, ses yeux se fermèrent petit à petit.

Au matin,Il fut tiré de son rêve brusquement par Raphaël qui le secouait :

\- Hmmm pourquoi tu me secoue comme ça ?

\- c'est quoi ça ? Dit -il en désignant du doigt l'humaine

\- C'est une humaine

\- Je vois bien, je ne suis pas aveugle, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de l'emmener ici ?

-Elle est blessée, deux hommes l'ont attaqué, je n'allais pas la laisser dehors

Il s'approcha et dit :

-c'est la fille d'hier soir ?

\- Oui

\- La draguer hier soir ne t'a pas suffit

\- Ralph tu vois bien qu'elle est blessée

Ils furent interrompu par l'arrivé de mickey :

\- il reste quoi à manger pour ce matin ?

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en passant devant ambre sans prêter attention puis revint sur ses pas

Il regarda choquer Léo et raph

Il se mit à crier

\- c'est une hum

\- Chuuuut dit raph elle dort tu ne vois pas

Les tortues se dirigèrent dans la cuisine pour tout expliquer à Mickey puis à donatello qui les rejoignirent :

\- c'est dangereux Léo, tu sais que splinter sermonna don

\- Quand splinter est absent, c'est moi qui prends les décisions ajouta Léo

Mickey dit :

\- j'espère qu'elle aime la pizza

Ambre ouvrit les yeux, elle porta sa main à sa tête et s'aperçut qu'elle avait un bandage. Elle avait mal. Elle entendait parler dans la pièce voisine et décida de s'approcher pour écouter :

\- je veux que elle reste ici dit Mickey

\- On ne l'a connais pas ajouta raph et elle habite surement quelque part

Ambre bouscula une étagère sans faire exprès et fit tomber des livres, les tortues se précipitèrent dans la salle :

\- pardon je, pas fait exprès

\- C'est malin, quand on espionne il faut le faire discrètement au moins ajouta raph

\- je ne vous espionnais pas dit t'elle

\- calme toi raphael, tu te souviens de moi, je suis léonardo, nous avons discuté hier soir au bar

\- oui je me souviens mais ou suis-je ? pourquoi je suis chez toi ?

\- vous avez passé la nuit ensemble tu ne te rappelle pas ?

mickey rigola tandis que don les regarda d'un œil choqué.

Elle regarda léo qui se mit en colère

-arrête de raconter n'importe quoi raph, c'est faux dit t'il en s'adressant à ambre

\- je t'ai revu dans la rue tu te battais, un ninja t'a assommé, je suis intervenu et je t'ai ramené ici.

Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de nous, nous ne te feront aucun mal. je te présente mes frères : mickey, donatello et raphael que tu as vu hier soir également.

\- Vous êtes quoi au juste ?

\- Un mélange de tortue et de tortue mutante qui se nourrissent exclusivement de pizza et qui sortent la nuit dit mickey

\- Une longue histoire dit donatello

\- Il a raison dit léo en approuvant don mais pourquoi ces ninjas t'ont attaqués ?

Ambre réfléchissait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, cela ne faisait pas partie du plan

\- je ne sais pas

\- ou habite tu ? demanda raph

\- j'ai un appartement dans le quartier, j'ai emménagé il y'a peu, et ici ?

les tortues se regardèrent pour savoir si il devait lui révéler ou il était, il ignorait que ambre était déjà au courant

\- nous sommes dans les égouts, nous avons notre repère.

\- Oh dit t'elle

Mickey ajouta :

-je te fais visiter vient avec moi

Il entraina ambre tout excité de lui montrer.

Tandis que ambre visitait le repère, les autres tortues discutèrent :

\- Je la sens pas cette fille ajouta raph

\- Tu ne la connais pas dit léo

\- Toi non plus léo,

\- Je la trouve plutôt sympathique, elle ne semble pas effrayer pat notre apparence mais Raphaël à raison méfions-nous pour l'instant, nous ne la connaissons pas dit don

\- En tout cas, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure

\- Un peu de respect ajouta don

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'une nouvelle conquête ajouta léo

Ambre revint avec mickey :

\- Votre repère est génial, tu as fait un travail remarquable dit-elle à Don

\- Merci dit -il en rougissant

\- Tu restes pour la pizza demanda mickey ?

\- Je ne vais pas vous déranger, je vous ai déjà embêté

\- Mais non ensuite on pourra jouer à Street Fighter

Ambre jouait à la console avec mickey sous l'œil de léo tandis que raph alla se coucher et Don retourna à son atelier.

-je vais méditer dit léo

\- je peux venir avec toi ?

Surpris, léo acquiesça de la tête.

Léo s'asseya suivi de ambre :

\- Je ne t'ai pas vraiment remercié de m'avoir aidé hier soir, alors merci léo

\- De rien, tu en aurai fait tout autant

\- Tes frères sont vraiment sympathiques

\- Même Raphaël ?

Elle ria :

\- Surtout Raphaël

\- Vous vivez seul ?

\- Non, notre père maitre splinter est absent pour l'instant

Son sourire disparu, elle voulait voir l'homme responsable de la mort de ses parents. Elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait face à lui mais shredder lui avait promis sa vengeance en temps voulu.

\- depuis longtemps ?

\- oui six mois déjà dit léo d'un air triste

\- il te manque beaucoup ?

\- oui énormément, c'est un excellent père et maitre

\- maitre ?

\- il nous a enseigné tout ce qu'il savait en arts martiaux

\- pour tuer des hommes ?

léo la regarda surpris :

\- non pour nous protéger et aider les malheureux qui ne peuvent se défendre mais dans l'ombre

le regard des hommes envers nous, ce regard sombre et effrayant c'est pour cela que nous vivons cachés pour nous préserver de la dangerosité des hommes.

\- Je comprends mais tous les hommes ne sont pas mauvais sauf si on l'est envers eux

\- Pas tous mais la plupart comment crois-tu qu'ils réagiraient si ils nous voyaient dans la rue ?

\- Pour des monstres, ils nous tueraient.

\- Splinter nous a sauvés la vie étant plus jeune et ils nous à cachés ici, sans lui nous serions morts.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Une longue histoire

\- Et splinter est aussi une tortue ?

Léo souris et ajouta :

-encore mieux que une tortue

Il posa sa main sur celle d'ambre et dit :

-tu verras en temps voulu maintenant méditons si tu le veux bien,

Léo pouvait rester des heures à méditer, il adorait ca mais au bout de deux heures ambre faisait du bruit et semblait avoir du mal à rester assise et à se concentrer. Il ouvrit discrètement les yeux et la vis quitter le dojo.

En le regardant partir, léo réfléchissait, elle lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un qui lui aussi ne pouvait pas rester des heures à méditer….


	6. Chapitre 6

Ambre se leva discrètement pour ne pas déranger Léonardo qui semblait impassible, rien n'aurait pu le troubler pendant sa méditation.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon quand elle s'arrêta devant la chambre de Mickey : c'était privé mais elle était curieuse de voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler sa chambre : elle entrouvrit la porte. La chambre ressemblait à une chambre d'enfants avec des jeux vidéos et des posters un peu partout. Ambre souria et referma la porte.

Elle continua son chemin et s'arrêta devant la porte de Raphaël :

Deux sais était représenté et il était écrit "si tu entre c'est ma colère que tu devra affronter"

Elle haussa les épaules et décida d'entrer par provocation, elle n'aimait pas le caractère de Raphaël : elle le trouvait arrogant et prétentieux.

Elle ouvre la porte et referma derrière elle discrètement :

Sa chambre était assez sombre, les murs étaient tapissés d'articles de journal, le lit était défait, les draps chiffonnées, les vêtements éparpillés un peu partout. Près du lit, il y'avait un tas de comics, elle enjamba les vêtements pour s'approcher du bureau : les articles parlaient principalement d'un fait divers qui c'était produit l'année dernière, une agression par des foots.

Elle ne vis pas l'ombre derrière elle qui s'approchait :

\- tu veut que je t'aide peut être ?

Elle sursauta

\- tu m'a fait peur

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Ambre était coincée

\- c'était ouvert je cherchais les toilettes

Raphaël s'énerva

\- arrête de me prendre pour un con putzin tu cherchais quelque chose personne n'a le droit d'entrer dans ma chambre

De colère, il jeta les affaires qui étaient sur son bureau, ambre se dirigeait vers la sortie quand raphael lui attrapa Le Bras violament, elle le repoussa mais Raphaël était beaucoup plus fort physiquement que ambre et pouvait la maîtriser sans problème

\- lâche-moi

\- Pas avant de savoir ce que tu cherchais

\- quest ce qui se passe ici ? La voix de Léo imposante fit frissonner ambre qui sentit la main de Raphaël se retirer

\- Elle est dans ma chambre

Léo regarda ambre qui se sentait confuse

\- je suis désolé

\- Ce n'est pas grave ambre

\- Non mais sérieux Léo, elle t'a retourner la tête

\- Ambre laisse nous s'il te plais

\- Léo je

\- Ambre

Sa voix était puissante, elle baissa la tête et partit laissant les deux frères en claquant la porte derrière elle.

\- putain Léo ouvre les yeux tu vois pas que elle te manipule

\- Arrête Raphaël, elle s'est perdu, elle rencontre des tortues mutantes avoue que toi même tu serais intriguée

\- Pas au point de fouiller les chambres

\- Une chambre n'en fais pas un drame, rien n'a été voler

\- Je la sens pas je te dit

Léo s'approcha, embarrassé ajouta :

-cela fera bientôt un an raph

\- Je sais

\- il est temps que tu commence à panser tes plaies tu ne crois pas ?

\- Pas tant que j'aurai fait payer ceux qui ont fait sa

\- Elle n'approuverait pas ce que tu fais

\- Arrête de croire que tu sais Tout fearless, tu ne sais rien... tout est ma faute ...

\- Raph je

Il lui tendit la main mais Raphaël le repoussa

\- Personne ne peut m'aider ...

Après avoir claquer la porte, ambre arriva dans le salon et pris sa veste :

\- quest ce que tu fais ? Demanda Mickey

\- Je doit y'aller merci pour tout Mickey on se revois bientôt toute façon dit t'elle en souriant

\- Mais attend

\- Merci

Elle partit sans laisser le temps à Mickey d'ajouter un mot.

Dans son appartement, ambre décida de terminer l'installation des quelques meubles que lui avait apporter sûrement des foots, elle alluma la télévision et se mit à cuisiner : elle entendit que deux meurtres avait été commis dans un quartier à l'autre bout de la ville, que le crime avait augmenter cette année.

Son portable se mis à vibrer : c'était Léo

\- je suis désolé pour l'attitude de mon frère cet après-midi, tu sais raphael n'est pas un mauvais bougre, il a ses raisons.. j'espère que tu n'est pas fâcher, tu es parti sans un mot

\- Salut Léo , désolé pour cet aprem mais après cet histoire j'ai préféré partir

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent :

\- c'est régler maintenant mais si tu ne veut plus nous voir je pourrais comprendre

\- Non pourquoi tu dit ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas j'ai penser quand Mickey m'a dit que tu était parti

\- ne t'inquiète pas bonne nuit Léo

\- Bonne nuit ambre

Ambre envoya un sms :

\- voila mon adresse passe voir quand tu voudra

\- avec grand plaisir ambre

Ambre se coucha pensive, les tortues étaient très sympathique et pas du tout comme shredder lui avait parler d'eux pendant toute ces année mais elle ne devait pas se laisser attendrir bien que elle appréciait beaucoup leur compagnie à sa grande surprise.

Elle posa la photo de sa mère sur la table de chevet et l'embrassa

\- bonne nuit maman

Le lendemain, ambre reçu un sms de Léo :

\- salut ambre, tu as bien dormi? Je vais méditer cet après midi et j'aimerais savoir si tu voudrai me tenir compagnie ? Ps : tu sera libre de partir quand tu veut mais celui qui arête le premier serra de corvée de pizza.

Le sms fit rire ambre qui répondit :

\- avec plaisir Léo, je suis démasquée... bien que la méditation n'est pas mon occupation favorite j'accepte et prépare toi à aller chercher les pizzas. Je sais être une adversaire redoutable

\- C'est ce qu'on verra

Ambre arriva devant le repère quand elle croisa Raphaël :

Il l'ignora soudain il se retourna :

-je t'ai à l'œil poupée

\- toujours aussi aimable

\- En toute circonstance

Il partit les poings serrés

La séance de méditation durait depuis trois heures déjà, Léo ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre contrairement à ambre qui avait mal aux jambes soudain elle dit :

\- tu as gagner j'abandonne j'en peut plus

Elle essaye de se relever et tomba.

En riant, Léo lui tendis la main

\- reste avec moi

Leur yeux se croisèrent, Léo lui adressa un sourire, gêné ambre ajouta :

\- bon je ferais bien d'aller chercher la pizza pour ce soir

\- D'accord

Ambre commençait à sortir quand Léo cria :

\- attend

\- Oui ?

\- Merci

\- De ?

\- D'être revenue

Elle souria et sortit laissant Léo la suivre du regard quand elle quitta le dojo.


End file.
